Taking your Place
by The Twillight Owl
Summary: This story is after the Third death and before Sasuke's escape. Our favorite genin will get a special mission: teach the students at the Academy. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Third was gone. Konoha was trying to stand up from Orochimaru's attack.

Many died in that dreadful battle causing a shortage of shinobi to do missions. There was no Hokage yet, but the village had to honor the compromises with its clients and feudal lords. So, all jounin and chunin were sent to accomplish missions and bring money for the village reconstruction.

Kurenai was leaned on a tree, waiting. Asuma was lighting a cigarette. Kakashi was reading that naughty book of his. Gai was doing push ups and sit ups. Iruka was simply waiting.

"They will be here anytime soon…" – said the crimson eyed lady.

"YOSH! There! My youthful and beloved students!" – Gai flipped on his back and spread his arms to welcome his genin students.

Rock Lee, his sensei 'mini-me', spread his arms too, running (the more his crutches allowed) towards his mature clone.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!" – said again the boy with tears in his eyes.

"LEE!" – And the man also was crying.

They hugged each other, tightly, with a lovely sunset behind them. Meanwhile, the Hyuuga boy and the weapon specialist stood motionless, watching the scene with displeased faces, sweat drops falling from their heads.

Thankfully, the other genin students arrived and the focus of attention shifted form the embraced sensei and student to the newcomers.

"Yo, Kakashi sensei! Why is everyone here?" – The blond boy asked.

"Iruka, they are all here. Begin the explanation." – said Kakashi in a bored tone.

The genins sat on the grass and listened to the chunin teacher. Iruka coughed a little to prepare his voice and began his explanation:

"As you are aware, Konoha is suffering from Orochimaru's attack. Many of our warriors are dead or injured; nevertheless, we must continue the contracts with feudal lords and take any missions in order to raise funds for the village reconstruction."

Iruka stopped a little just to check if he had the attention of all kids. He wasn't pleased to see Shikamaru sleeping, Chouji eating, Kiba scratching Akamaru's head, Shino playing with a bug on his index finger, Naruto poking Sasuke on the shoulder, Sakura and Ino staring Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, Tenten playing with a shurinken, Lee was showing his thumb up to his sensei who repeated the gesture to his student and vice versa, Hinata was looking at Naruto, giggling and blushing, and the only one who was actually looking a him was Neji (but Iruka was sure that the boy's mind was elsewhere…).

"AHEM!" – He tried to call the students attention. All kids looked at him. – "So, since all available ranked shinobi are on missions, YOU genins will have to substitute the teachers at the Academy."

"WHAT?" – asked in unison the kids.

_Now I have their attention…_ - Thought Iruka – "That is right: you are going to teach at the Academy. Starting tomorrow, each genin cell will be responsible for one class period. Do your best, because the next generation depends on you!"

"Each team may go now, and prepare for tomorrow." – said Kurenai, dismissing the children.

"Be sure to teach something useful!" – said Kakashi.

"Ano-san, Ano-san! I have a question!" – Naruto raised his arm.

"What is it, Naruto?" – Asked Iruka.

"Can we teach anything? Anything we want?"

"Yup. As long as it concerns shinobi way of life, you are free to teach anything." – Kakashi answered.

"Hum….Shinobi way of life….I don't know what do you mean Kakashi sensei!" – Naruto was puzzled. – "I don't have any idea of what to teach!"

"That is why you have Sasuke and Sakura in your team. I'm sure they can come up with something." – Kakashi answered.

"Hey! Hey! Are calling me stupid?" – Naruto boosted.

"Yes, he is, dope!" – Sasuke said.

"What? You bastard!"

"Moron!"

"Chicken!"

"Hey! Stop you two!" – Iruka separated the boys – "Go home and think about something to teach the students!"

All teams left the clearing, leaving their senseis alone to think about the consequences of that act.

"I think Konoha is gone, for good….." – Said Kakashi.

"No, just trust them. I'm sure they can do a good job!" – Kurenai tried to cheer up, even though she didn't really believe in her own words.

"Well, whatever. It is just while we don't find a new Hokage…." – Asuma lighted another cigarette.

"MY UNFAITHFUL COMPANIONS! BELIEVE IN KONOHA'S YOUTH POWER! I'M AS SURE AS THE SUN RISING IN THE EAST THAT THOSE BRILLIANT APPRENTICES WILL BE SUCCESSFUL!" – And the sun appeared behind the Konoha Green Beast, while the other teachers looked at each other with bored faces.

They were pretty sure that it would be a disaster, bigger than Orochimaru….

* * *

Well, another fanfic. This time I'm trying some humor. Read and Review! 


	2. The Avenger, Cherry Blosson and the Dope

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto.

* * *

Team 7 met at the Academy entrance early in their first day as teachers.

"What are we going to teach the children, Sasuke-kun?" – Sakura asked while touching the raven haired boy's shoulders.

"Don't know." – Spoke the Uchiha in a bored to death tone, and moving his shoulders away from the girl's touch.

"Leave it to me! I already have an idea!" – Naruto said, smiling in his mischievous way.

"Naruto….What are you thinking….?" – Sakura was a little worried about her companion's idea.

"Sakura-chan, trust me! I have the perfect subject to be taught about shinobi way of life!"

"Coming from you, it is probably 'how to be a dope in 10 lessons'" – Sasuke mocked.

"NO! It is not, especially because the dope PhD is YOU!"

"I'm no dope! You are the one doing stupid things all the time!"

"I'm not! I only do those things because you are chicken! CHICKEN! Paw paw paw!" – Naruto teased Sasuke emulating a chicken.

"Funny, you call me chicken but you are the one dressing yellow and looking like a chick….."

Naruto jumped to grab Sasuke's neck. Sasuke dodged and landed his elbow on Naruto's belly. The blond kicked the Uchiha's ankle. Sakura was looking motionless; she noticed that several Academy students were watching the fight. Some kids were making bets about who would win the battle; girls were betting all the money on Sasuke and boys were cheering for Naruto.

"Yo, blondie! Kick his ass! My girlfriend likes him!"

"Noooo! Don't hurt Sasuke-kun! He is sooooo handsome!

"Hey! Chick boy! I bet all my lunch money on you!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" – All Sasuke's fan club appeared out of the blue, with banners, photos, T-shirts, and all fan stuff.

Sakura threw a shurinken at the boys' heads.

"Have you no shame? You are acting like children! You are supposed to give the example! Let's go to the classroom!"

With blood running down in their foreheads, the boys followed the pink haired kunoichi to the classroom they were supposed to teach.

Walking inside the class, twenty minutes late, Team 7 noticed the big fuss the students were doing. Sakura tried to cough, wave her hands, and clap hands to call the kids' attention. Nothing worked. She looked at her friends expecting some help; Naruto was cleaning the blood on his forehead and had not noticed the girl. Sasuke shifted his eyesight from Sakura to the children, and finally:

"**Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

A huge fireball flew through the classroom, burning the sleeves from the students seated on the aisle, causing screams from the weak hearted girls, and somebody couldn't hold its bladder because a certain smell could be felt somewhere near the third row….

Silence reigned in that classroom; all children were staring the teachers.

"Better now?" – Sasuke asked Sakura.

"A….A…..A…..Arigatou, Sasuke-kun……." – she had her mouth wide open and a funny expression on her face.

"Show off….." – Naruto whispered glaring Sasuke. The Uchiha heard and smirked at the blond kid.

"Ahem. My name is Haruno Sakura. These are my teammates: the top student of my class, Uchiha Sasuke, and…………..uzumakinaruto".

Naruto noticed the quick and displeased way Sakura spoke his name. No, he wouldn't let Sasuke do the show all alone, he UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAMA, would be the star!

Sakura continued her explanation:

"Let's talk about genjutsu, which is the art of ill…"

Naruto placed himself in front o f her, gaining all the students' attention and spoke, louder than his usual

"Nah! No boring genjutsu stuff! Kakashi sensei said we should teach anything concerning Shinobi way of life. Then, I decided that we should teach about shinobi diet." – And he nodded to himself, like he spoke the most absolute truth in the world!

"Err…Naruto, Team 10 and Chouji will probably teach something like this…." – Sakura whispered on the kyuubi vessel's ears.

"Nope. Chouji doesn't go on diets. I'm talking about an important supplement of shinobi diet, responsible for the growth and enhancement of chakra: RAMEN".

"You are not being serious, are you?" – Sakura asked, hardly believing in her teammate's words.

"YUP! Ramen!"

Sasuke slowly walked through the aisle and sat on the last chair of the last row, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Few minutes after, he was snoring.

"Naruto, you can't teach about ramen! We must teach about something important for their shinobi lives!" – Sakura was trying to argue about the class subject.

"Ramen is important! I know everything about Ramen!" – Naruto protested.

"IT IS THE ONLY DAMN THING YOU KNOW, IDIOT!" – Sakura shouted.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" – The students were laughing.

"SHUT UP, BRATS!" – And this was inner Sakura waking from her long slumber.

Scared to death all kids remained silent while the 'teachers' were arguing.

"Naruto, we are going to teach genjutsu!"

"No! Ramen!"

"Genjutsu!"

"Ramen!"

"Why don't you ask the brats what they want to learn?" – spoke Sasuke from his place, without open his eyes.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged puzzled looks: _wasn't him sleeping? Does Sasuke speak in his sleep?_

Nevertheless, Sakura decided that Sasuke's idea was rational and asked the kids:

"So, you would like to learn the importance of genjutsu, a technique used by many shinobi, which knowledge might save your lives in a battle; or about…………… ramen?"

The students kept silent and finally spoke in unison:

"RAMEN"

Sakura fell on the ground, unable to believe what she just heard. Naruto grinned and adjusting his yellow chick jacket he started his speech about ramen.

Sakura climbed the aisle, and sat right beside Sasuke.

"Can you believe this?" – She asked.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Are you really sleeping, Sasuke-kun?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

_I wonder what he is dreaming about._ – Thought the pink haired girl, gazing dreamily to the boy next to her – _Maybe it is about me, hi hi hi_! – She giggled.

_I wonder how long she will be here beside me. This giggle is SO annoying!_ – Wondered the raven haired boy, without opening his eyes – _I wish this f… class ends soon. The dope's voice is so shrilling. I think I forgot to lock the front door of my home….damn_.

And like a blessing from the Shinobi Gods, the bell rang.


	3. A Bug's Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Except Naruto, Team 7 left the classroom in a bad mood. They met the next teachers on the corridor: Team 8.

"Yo, Naruto! How was it?" – Kiba asked. The Inuzuka boy was in a good day.

"Amazing! The kids are great and very interest in shinobi way of life!" – The blond boy was surely pleased with his teaching results.

"Ano…Naruto-kun, what did you teach them?" – The shy and weird Hyuuga girl asked in whispered tune.

"Humm? Speak louder Hinata! I can't hear you, woman!" – shouted Naruto.

Hinata became red and trembling.

"A…..A…….A………..Wha……What……"

"She asked what you taught, deaf!" – Kiba came to help the damsel in distress.

"Oh! About Ramen Culture!"

"THAT?" – Kiba scratched his messy hair while looking from Naruto to Sakura and Sasuke, finding hard to believe in what he just heard.

Sakura sighed and the Inuzuka kid comprehended that it was true: a whole lecture about ramen….

"I…t-think it is i-interesting, Naruto-kun" – the Hyuuga lady spoke a little louder than her previous speech.

"Bah. You would find interesting even his piss, Hinata" – Kiba whispered in his teammate ears. Obviously, she almost fainted.

"Let's go, or we are going to be late." – Shino said, pushing Kiba and Hinata to the classroom.

Walking inside the classroom, Team 8 positioned in from of the blackboard, so all students would be able to see them (not that Hinata was comfortable with the situation).

Shino tugged Hinata's arm: that was the signal for her to start the class.

"A…Errr….Hi……my name is Hyuuga Hinata…….and these are my teammates…..Inuzuka Kiba (who quickly waved his hand and smiled showing his fangs) and…A-Aburame Shino (who adjusted better his glasses)"

Hinata was red as a tomato and hyperventilating. Her knees shook so much that sounded like Spanish castanets. Nevertheless, she continued her staccato speech:

"We….are going to teach….a-about ninja pets….."

"Owww! How cute!" – screamed a girl from the second row.

"Stupid!" – said a boy.

"Lady, speak louder! We can't hear you!" – Several kids sat in the last rows shouted.

"Ahem. You will hear her if you keep quiet." – Shino tried to help his friend.

"Sir! We can't hear you too!"

Team 8 exchanged annoyed looks and Kiba saved the situation:

"SHUT UP! IF YOU CAN'T HEAR THEM SO I WILL BE THE ONE SPEAKING! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES, TEACHER!"

"GOOD! SO LET'S START THIS F... CLASS"

"Kiba, you are not supposed to say coarse language here." – Shino reprimanded his friend.

"I'm not?"

"No"

"Geez….."

"ANYWAY, NINJA PETS ARE USED TO HELP THEIR MASTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, AKAMARU HERE IS A DOG-NIN. HE CAN USE DOPPLEGANGER TECHNIQUE AND OTHERS TO AID ME IN BATTLE"

Many kids were covering the ears with their hands.

"Kiba-kun, I think you can lower your voice now…."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU HINATA!"

"A….A…..A…..Speak in your normal tone of voice….." – She spoke in his ears.

Kiba felt chills run through his body and stiffened, saying:

"Don't whisper in my ears ever again. It is kind of….weird."

Hinata blushed madly. Shino decided that he would have to assume control of that situation:

"So, Akamaru, can you show the students some of your moves?"

Akamaru barked and performed some of his solo techniques. All students applauded the dog-nin.

"Oh! Isn't it cute?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It is a male! Not boy! You don't use 'boy' for dogs!" – Kiba arrogantly explained.

"Whatever"

Suddenly all the female students were rocking Akamaru's head, playing with him and the dog-nin never wanted anything else for his life….

"Akamaru….." – Kiba warned once.

The dog was making lazy sounds as the girls continued caressing his fur.

"Akamaru…………….." – Kiba warned twice.

Hinata was giggling. Kiba threw at her a deadly look. Hinata gulped.

Akamaru was moving in the air his paws as some girl was tickling his belly.

"AKAMARU! NO FOOD FOR YOU TODAY!" – Kiba lost his temper.

The dog cried and jumped to hide inside Hinata's oversized coat.

"Awwww" – the girls protested.

"Ahem. Now I'm showing Aburame Family's pet". – Shino announced.

"What is it?"

"A cat?"

"A bird?"

"A panther?"

"A dragon?"

"Nah. I think it is a Labrador, 'cause this guy is probably blind! Look at his glasses!" – A boy said.

"No. it is none of those. And I'm not blind." – Shino corrected the boy.

"Thinking better, he surely looks like a blind person…." – Kiba whispered to Hinata, who nodded.

"So, goggle man, what is your pet?"

"Bugs" – and he stretched his arms, letting his kikei bugs fly all over the classroom.

Seconds later, girls were hiding behind chairs and desks, screaming in terror; and boys were hunting the bugs and squeezing them with their hands and feet! It was bug genocide!

Shino's mouth was wide open, no sound as he saw his loyal friends being slaughtered!

Kiba and Hinata were trying to calm down the students, but their voices disappeared among the screams and the sound of claps and stomps.

Thankfully, the bell rang. It was lunch time and all the children left the classroom.

Team 8 remained there, making a minute of silence for the deceased bugs.


	4. Manny, Sid and Diego

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The cleaning staff was removing the last bugs from the classroom. Team 10 was waiting outside, deciding what would be the class topic.

"I think we should talk about team work! That is what we do best!" – Ino suggested.

"_Chomp. Chomp_." – Chouji was eating his snacks, giving a damn for the girl's suggestion.

"Troublesome….." – Shikamaru was also giving a damn for that whole crap.

"Come on guys! We must do something marvelous! To surpass Naruto's ramen class!"

"You (_chomp_) want to (_chomp_) surpass Naruto (_chomp_) or Sakura (_chomp_)?"

"Of course is Naruto's class. I don't care about that big forehead pink haired bad dressed out of fashion excuse for a shinobi Sakura"

"Are you sure?" – Chouji asked again, opening his always closed eyes. _What is her idea of bad dresses, since she is the one dressed in bandages?_

"OF COURSE!" – Ino shouted.

Students started to go inside the classroom, commenting about the teachers.

"Man, only weirdos today…."

"Yeah, Iruka is a little sissy, but is a good teacher."

"Those guys are major freaks. Ramen theories, bugs, and now a fatso, a nymphomaniac and a guy with a hedgehog in his head…."

"Yeah…..Maybe genin life leads you to madness…"

"Probably…."

The children sat on their places and Team 10 walked inside the classroom: Ino was the first, Chouji eating another snack's bag, Shikamaru slowly walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Good Afternoon Students!" – Ino saluted with a smile that went across her face, ear to ear.

_Crick crick crick crick crick crick crick_ (only the crickets in the yard answered her salutation)

Ino looked furiously to the kids and tried again:

"GOOD AFTERNOON STUDENTS!" – She shouted, fire burning in her blue eyes.

"Good afternoon sempai….."

"Ahem…That is better! My name is Yamanaka Ino, and these are Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. We are going to talk about team work!"

"Uhh…another lame class…." – Somebody whispered from the fifth row.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" – Ino, with an insane expression, pointed to the unfortunate kid who whispered those words.

"Nothing…." – the kid answered from below his desk. Probably was this kid that pissed when Sasuke flared hisKaton Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

"Anyway, team work is the most important thing in a shinobi life. When you need help, you can always count on your teammates…" – Ino was making her speech and Chouji and Shikamaru only nodding in agreement behind her.

"Besides, knowing your teammates' abilities can be very helpful to accomplish a mission. For instance, Chouji, Shikamaru and I have a combo attack that saved our lives many times…" – she continued her talk and the boys nodded.

"You must know when to use the combined arts…" – she abruptly stopped and stared the boys behind her.

Chouji and Shikamaru were leaned on the blackboard, looking at her. Ino, turned to see them better:

"Are you ok?"

The boys nodded.

"Shikamaru, aren't you tired?"

"Nope." – He said.

"Chouji, aren't you hungry?"

"No."

Ino walked closer to the guys, analyzing their faces. Both smiled at her, and she smiled back. The blond girl turned again to see her young audience, walked a few steps forward.

"Well….where were we…Ah! Combined arts can't be used in some sit…." – she turned again to see her friends, who were nodding. Even when she was not talking anymore, Shikamaru and Chouji were with his eyes closed, smiling and nodding. Ino continued – "Some teammates are stupid and lazy. Others are fat and clumsy…."

The boys were still nodding. The students couldn't understand a single thing, except that those people were as crazy as the previous teachers.

Shikamaru and Chouji were still nodding…

Flares erupted from Ino's eyes and body (she looked like the Phoenix from X-Men).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI! YOU BASTARDS!" - and in an enraged attack, Ino threw two kunai, hitting her teammates' bodies which vanished in the air.

"Oww! Awesome! A Shadow Clone! Cool!" – A student said.

"At least, someone showed something really useful for shinobi life!" – A girl spoke.

"Yeah, but the lady took a lot of time to figure out! I knew since the beginning of the class!"

"Besides, if they are teammates, she should have known that those clones were not her partners!"

"How she managed to get the genin rank?"

Ino was listening to those comments and mentally cursing all generations of Nara and Akimichi families.

Suddenly, she turned to the classroom, looking possessed by some kind of devilish entity and said in a spooky voice:

"Class is over. Free time."

The students stared each other and ran away from the classroom.

Meanwhile, at the Academy's rooftop, Shikamaru was watching the clouds, Chouji was finishing his snacks and said:

"She figured out."

"Too troublesome…."

"She will be here anytime soon…"

"What a pain…."

Ino left the classroom, walked through the corridor in heavy steps (you can hear Darth Vader's theme echoing in the background). She climbed the rooftop stairs and opened the roof's door.

"YOU!"

Chouji ate his last snack and slowly moved his head to look at his blond teammate. Shikamaru didn't bother to look.

"YOU" – Ino menacingly walked closer to the boys. –"How could you do that to me?"

"Ino, teaching is too boring…." –Chouji tried to defend himself and Shikamaru (who was still looking at the clouds).

"WE were supposed to teach those kids! Iruka sensei will get mad at us! Asuma sensei will get mad at us! And Team 7 and that big forehead girl managed to teach something to the kids! We can't be behind them!"

"Nah…Troublesome….Iruka will get mad, but he won't do anything. Asuma will laugh and light his cigarette. And what good will do ramen culture to those kids?"

Ino calmed a little. Well, Shikamaru couldn't be wrong, he was a genius, after all.

"Come here, seat with us and look at the clouds, Ino-chan." – Chouji invited, moving a little to the side, so she could seat between the boys.

"Well, it was not like the kids were interested in the class anyway…." – she sat with her friends.

"Want a snack?" – Chouji offered. As Ino moved her hand to the snacks' bag, he frowned and warned – "Only one, OK!"

"'Kay, Chouji…" – she got a single chip.

Shikamaru smiled and whispered:

"That is the kind of team work I like!"

In the Academy yard, the students were playing and practicing their shinobi abilities when the bell for the last class rang.

* * *

Well, another lame chapter. But I can't help, I must write this stupid fic until it gets out of my mind!

Anyway, if you had the patience to read, please review.


	5. The Powerpuff Girl and Boys

I don't own Naruto

* * *

When the bell rang announcing the last class, the students walked upset towards the classroom. Arriving there, they noticed that the last lunatics, I mean, teachers were already there: a girl with Chinese buns and a brat smile, a freaky long haired guy with white eyes and a murderous glare, and a happy-happy joy-joy guy with a geometric hairstyle and a "fashion scream" green spandex.

"Man, these are as weird as the others…." – a student whispered to another.

"Look at the green thing that guy is wearing!"

The terrifying white eyed boy stared the students and they all sat in their places, waiting for the last torture session. The brat girl started the presentations:

"Hi everybody! The name is Tenten and those are my teammates Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten sempai……" – spoke in unison the bored students.

"We are going to teach chakra circulation. Our good friend Neji is specialized in tenketsu and chakra circulation, so he is going to explain all about it to you! Lee, please, fix the chart on the blackboard!"

"Good….friend? To me the Hyuuga seems like a psycho…" – a girl said in a low voice.

"Beware. I can read lips." – Said the menacing Hyuuga boy, glaring to the girl.

"Neji! Don't scare the students." – Tenten warned her good friend.

"I'm not scaring them. It is not my fault that they are failed shinobis and most of them won't survive their first missions."

Some vulnerable students who applied for shinobi life due to their parents' will leave the classroom forever, moved by Neji's ominous declaration. That particular day gave them more than one reason (precisely twelve reasons) to give up.

"Ok! That is it! Turn off the 'caged bird mode', please!" – Tenten twisted Neji's ear as if it were a switch. Neji slapped her hand.

"There! The chart is in place!" – Lee announced.

"Ok. As you can see, this chart shows the human body. Those blue lines are the chakra circulatory system. Neji will explain better."

"Chakra, like blood, flows through a particular system called chakra coils. You can see in the chart that this system covers all the body."

"I can't believe! Finally someone is teaching something useful!" – A student whispered, while taking notes.

"I thought Ramen Culture interesting and less boring…"

"So, although you can't see them, the tenketsu are present in your body" – Neji continued his explanation.

At this point, Tenten was using Lee as a live model to point the tenketsu as Neji explained them.

"…and here, starting from the wrist to the shoulders we have a chakra line, with 20 tenketsu that irrigate your entire arm…."

And Lee stretched his arm (smiling largely) and Tenten (also smiling) pointed the 20 tenketsu Neji talked about. The students made a sound "Ohhhh".

Like this, Team Gai explained all the chakra system of the chest, arms and head. Neji started to explain about legs and feet when a student raised his hand:

"Hyuuga sempai! Why you didn't explain about abdomen tenketsu! I can see them in the chart…"

"Ahn… they are an extension of the chest and a junction with the leg, so we are going to explain it in the end…." – Neji turned to the chart and pointed the ankle to continue his explanation, but Lee interrupted him.

"Neji, my friend, I think we should give a brief explanation about the stomach and belly tenketsu…"

"No."

"Please, Lee sempai, explain us!"

"No, we are going to teach the leg part before!" – Neji said to the students and gave a significant glare to Lee. – "So, talking about the ankle…." – He turned to the chart and continued his speech when….

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"- Girls scream.

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT THAT ON!" – Tenten shouted.

_Please God, tell me he didn't do what I think he did. Please, I promise I will be nice to Hinata, I will obey every single order from my stupid uncle, and I will treat Naruto better, but PLEASE tell me he didn't do that…._

Neji slowly turned to see Tenten's face, which was covered by her hands and red as a tomato. She was still screaming to Lee.

"Put that on!"

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" – girls were still screaming.

"Haha hahah" – Boys were laughing.

Neji continued to slowly turn his body until his eyes saw Lee's white butt.

He took a deep breath and turned again to the blackboard, grinning furiously. He counted up to 10 and activated his byakugan. For his dismay, Lee's big pasty butt was still there, shinning white glows.

Lee was pointing the chakra coils in his stomach, navel and lower parts, explaining cheerfully their significance to the students. Girls were still covering their eyes (except for a nymphomaniac in the seventh row) and boys were laughing out loud (but some of them were taking notes – don't ask me about what!).

Neji turned again and said in the sweetest way he could use:

"Lee, put your pants on, please."

"Just a second, Neji, I'm showing them the pelvis tenketsu…"

"Lee….last warn….put your pants on…..NOW!"

"…and here, following the ischium we can count….AAAAAAAUUUUCCCCCHHHHH"

Neji kicked Lee's exposed parts. The taijutsu master screamed in pain and covered the injured part with his hands, falling on his knees.

The male students made an "Ouch" face, feeling the kick as if it were on his own parts. The female students and Tenten opened their eyes.

"Neji, that was evil. He is wounded by Gaara's fight and you kick his…" – Tenten came in Lee's aid.

"Well, he is already half crippled; now he will be paralytic." – Neji said in a nonchalant tone.

"Man! What about his dreams? Have you no heart?" – One student said.

"No." – Neji answered. – "Tenten, let's finish this class. Leave Lee on that chair."

Tenten did as Neji order, mumbling. Poor Lee was unconscious.

"Hey, I didn't understand the chest tenketsu! Can the Chinese lady teach us about it?" – A boy said with a mischievous smile.

"Uh…well…Neji can teach better…" – Tenten was a little suspicious about the boy's question.

"No, we want you to show us the breast, I mean, chest tenketsu, lady…."

"Aaaa….Neji….help me…." – the weapon mistress was a bit scared with the perverted eyes on her.

"Ok. So, now I will get some volunteers to show how Juuken works on cutting the chakra circulation and seizing the enemy…." – Neji said with a smirk that would make Morino Ibiki jealous – "what about…you?" – He pointed to the pervert student.

"Oh no! Me? Not I, mister….you….have a…..insane look….somebody….help me!"

Neji came closer to the student and when he was a few inches from his prey, the bell rang.

All students ran from the classroom, some disappeared in smoke, others jumped from the window, and everybody wanted to go away from that Academy and its psychotic substitute teachers.

Team Gai walked away from the Academy to meet the other teams and report to their sensei.


End file.
